Edge of Sanity
by Shichibi no Fenikkusu
Summary: A boy is found in a black cloak suddenly appears in the middle of the Hyuuga compound. Odd events happen as the surrelly powerful boy begins to work for the Leaf. [ FF7Naruto crossover, a very few Doom 3 Themes later on. Genres due to uncertainity. ]
1. SOLDIER among the Leafs

_Edge of Sanity_

* * *

I present you a Naruto fanfiction. Involves a FemKyuubi (Never thought I'd do it.)X Forth Hokage pairing, Hanyou Naruto, A wee one-tailed demon raccoon-dog child, and a visitor from an unknown place called "Midgar." In complete and utter summery, Wutai exists in an adjacent multi-verse, but if it was phased into the elemental lands, it would be right on top of Kohona. Thankfully it won't happen but what happens then with a materia, being memories of "techniques" and magic of the Ancients, is used by man near the beginning of the Wutai-Shinra war.

Any ideas seen in "The-Silent-Muse's work that's also seen here is partly by chance. I did draw the idea of using the Org XIII coat as his outfit, but personality and situations remain completely different. And whatnot. This is because I'm an utter but fairly silent fan of said person's work. Hurray for the Seven tailed Phoenix!

Index of "Things you ought to know."

I: Information on zee Main Character

II: Importain Facts of Gaia

**Information on zee Main Character**

**Enkou ****Fenikkusu (Re-Arriving in Kohona)**

Basic Knowledge

**Name: **Enkou Fenikkusu Fire Phoenix

**Age: **13

**Birthday: **August the Seventh

**Blood Type: ** AB-

**Hair color: **Bloodred

**Hair Style:** Long Midway down his back., Soft, Straight.

**Eye color: **Emerald Green

**Status: **Active

**Role: **Main Character

**Equipment: **Skin-tight Watersuit under Shadows of Flame

**Weapon: **Ebony and Ivory White and Black Twin Katanas

**Clothing: **Shadows of Flame (Organization XIII esque robe with the entire set covered in thin and symmetric maroon lines on the inside lining. It severely weakens fire attacks, reduces lighting attacks, weakness to Water Based Attacks)

**Accessory: **Ribbon (Left wrist, partially hidden by robe sleeve.)

**Materia Arrangement: **

**Weapon(s): (8-slots total) **Mega All, PhoenixFinal Attack, Enemy Skill, MP-plus, Master MagicMP-Turbo, Magic Plus.

**Armor: (5-slots) MP-Plus, Sense, ****W-Magic, Double Cut, Manipulate**

_A Dash equal a pair, pairing with special effects are an equal..._

**Codos to for Materia stuff along with Enemy Skills.**

**Special Effect: **

**Enemy Skills Known**: Big Guard, Flame Thrower, Beta, Bad Breath, and White Wind.

**II : Important Facts in Gaia**

**i: The Lifestream, Mako, Materia and YOU.**

The Lifestream is where all the sprits of whom have died and their memories collect. Not a thing that cannot be touched, it is a spiritual energy and is extracted in a form that is easily considered vile. Mako is effectively a liquid that is what the Lifestream is extracted from the earth and condensed, which in turn, takes a piece of the earth's entire life-force away. Mako so far has only been extracted via Mako Reactors and provides energy for almost all places around the globe of Gaia, especially the mega-city Midgar. Further condensing this liquid material becomes something called Materia. These orbs, coming in different colors to denote their function, are links to memories that reside within the Lifestream, as aforementioned, are a collection of souls and memories from the past. Completing this alone allows the manifestation of Mana into what is quaintly called "Magic".

To branch off from the subject of Mako, it is not healthy to the human body. Infact, without the introduction of Jenova's Cells into the body prior, it could well result in a effect called Mako Poisoning. This causes the inability to be aware of ones own personalities as they take on the memories within the Mako. To kindly put out, due to his Hanyou nature, Enkou is immune to these effects with only basic Jenova cell infusion.

**ii: **

**History Part One: The Arrival of Jenova**

Within this timeframe, rather then normal humans, were the people that are now called the Ancients, but more properly and correctly are the Cetra. They were unique as they may communicate with the land, and in addition may guide its energy. Unfortunately around the arrival of the alien life form from the skies, known then as 'Calamity from the Sky' and now Jenova, drove them to the brink of extinction. This was not with due action as they committed to war on Jenova and sealed her within the scar she inflicted on the surface of Gaia.

**iii History Part Two: Modern Times**

**AVALANCHE: **At the time of the Wutai-Shinra War, they were an extremist eco-terrorist group that opposes Shinra to the very fiber of their souls due to the fact they see Shin-Ra as gold-digging and purely evil for the extraction and use of the substance Mako as it is a wide fact that this harms the world, but many do not simply care. It should be known they managed to summon **both Het and Sterfgeval which would have completely wiped out the human race of Gaia had it not failed due to a flaw in the summoning.**

**The Jenova Project: **This encompasses finding, extracting, and experimenting on the being known as Jenova by Shinra. It served to create a individual with powers of a Cetra which in the end, resulted with the man called "Sephiroth". In addition to what shall be dubbed the "Cetra" project, It was the basis for the creation of the elite military group under Shin-Ra's control known simply as SOLDIER.

**Midgar: **A mega-city created by Shin-Ra. This also serves as the HQ in the highest reaches of this mega-city. To further delve into it, it has eight sections around the circle which outlines the city and further in, three levels, one of which is in the center. The first level is on the actual ground and is best called "Underplate" or something along those lines. The second level is directly on the plates that cover the sky from the first level, up here, mainly the rich and powerful live here. The final level is the Shin-Ra HQ in the center of the city.

**Nibelheim: **The home city to a character later on, Cloud. Also serves as the center of Research on the Jenova project and up until the Nibelheim Incident, is the home of Jenova. _The Nibelheim Incident_ happened when Sephiroth, Enkou, and Zack along with a few Shin-Ra soldiers went to investigate the unusual amounts of monsters in the area. Their, at the Nibelheim Mansion and the local mako reactor, finding and researching into the Jenova project, Sephiroth had found How he was "created" and went insane, slaughtering the townsfolk down to three people that were actually there when He snapped. Zack, Cloud, and Tifa.

**Shin-Ra Electric Company: **At some time in the past, Shin-Ra was merely a rather small Weapons Development Company. They however grew in power soon after the discovery and then complete monopoly on Mako Energy. As the world's people's dependency on Shin-Ra for Mako and Materia grew to a certain point, Shin-Ra became a de facto Government for the entire globe, excluding lands of Wutai prior to the Wutai-Shinra war.

**SOLDIER: **Elite soldiers and Enforcers of Shin-Ra created during the Wutai-Shinra war. Those within SOLDIER are special fighters whom were infused with a slight amount of Jenova cells to prevent Mako Poisoning then injected with Mako. With these two catalysts within a person, a SOLDIER possesses greater degrees of many attributes then a normal human.

**The Turks: **A different branch of the Shinra Military, Turks specialize in CovOps Covert Operations , things along the lines of sabotage, spying, and assassination along with the duty of scouting out for possible SOLDIER candidates. Once in a while though, outside of these, they serve as body-guards for the high-ups in Shinra.

**Wutai: **A Asian kind of country occupying the islands off the coast of the western most continent on Gaia. In the past, Wutai's leader Godo had led the country into a massive, long, and bloody struggle to gain dominance against Shin-Ra, but lost. After the war ended, Wutai was completely stripped of its military powers and materia. Then almost to add insult to injury, it was turned into a site of tourism by Shin-Ra, creating even more resentment from the people of Wutai.


	2. Stricken

Chapter 1: Unto this World the Child of the Phoenix Came

_**Eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, aus.**_

_Alle warten auf das Licht  
fürchtet euch fürchtet euch nicht  
die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen  
sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn._

The sun glittered over the "Village" of the Hidden Leaf serenely, but not was quite in place. A stranger of many oddities moved through the village, sword of monstrous almost akin to that of the Kubikiri Houcho from the Demon of the Mist, but even more monstrous as it was longer and slightly wider, and no doubt, thicker. But this man held it not in anger nor battle, but merely disinterested annoyance on his face, the vivid green of Mako flashing in his eyes.

He had merely brutally hacking apart soldier after soldier of Wutai, the blood splatter on his boots testament to the act itself. It appeared that a great event of some sort was afoot. The streets seemed empty whilst there was much noise in the background, and thus, the SOLDIER began to traverse the streets, as it was rather basic skill to track by sound.

_**Eins**__  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
__**Zwei**__  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
__**Drei**__  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
__**Vier**__  
Hier kommt die Sonne_

_Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden  
wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
legt sich heiß auf das Gesicht  
sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

As He paced about, flowers crunched underfoot, causing his gaze to fall to the path before him, strewn with fresh white flowers. "A wedding?" He mused aloud to himself, as He thought white to be for life and marriage whilst black….mourning and death. It must have been an important procession for such a street, a long and wide street on this backward place to be covered in the petals. His curiosity slightly piqued, He walked on, leaving in his wake crushed petals, not unlike the shadow of misery following.

_**Eins**__  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
__**Zwei**__  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
__**Drei**__  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
__**Vier**__  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
__**Fünf**__  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
__**Sechs**__  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
__**Sieben**__  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
__**Acht, neun**__  
Hier kommt die Sonne_

_Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Händen  
kann verbrennen, kann dich blenden  
wenn sie aus den Fäusten bricht  
legt sich heiß auf dein Gesicht  
legt sich schmerzend auf die Brust  
das Gleichgewicht wird zum Verlust  
lässt dich hart zu Boden gehen  
und die Welt zählt laut bis zehn_

It became apparent it truly was an important wedding as the SOLDIER came to witness the scene in its fullness. It was a entire mass of people in a almost conical shape facing a stage of sorts. On it in a formalized wedding were the bride and groom. One was sharply featured woman but kind still. Nine tails were still behind her and ears pointed out the top of her head. A demon the SOLDIER supposed as his gaze shifted to the husband, a merry looking man with blond hair which struck a chord of confusion within the professional soldier. Blond wasn't a natural color within Wutai's people, nor was the size of the village, the demon woman, and anything else to make sense. So, it'd point out He wasn't in Wutai.

_**Eins**_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_**Zwei**_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_**Drei**_  
_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen_  
_**Vier**_  
_Und wird nie vom Himmel fallen_  
_**Fünf**_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne  
__**Sechs**_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_  
_**Sieben**_  
_Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen_  
_**Acht , neun**_  
_Hier kommt die Sonne_

It was then however He had heard a sniffle. Normally this wouldn't strike him odd or something to bother with. He had to cast away all emotion for such things could cripple ones ability to fight. No….It was the fact it was a odd thing, that of something He had not heard since his own time as one. It was from a babe. From memory, it took time enough to find the baby and soon did, odd glittering eyes looking up at him with a almost blank stare. Picking the baby up in one arm, said babe bit his finger, gumless as He was still fairly young. "….Hojo did need a subject." He muttered, looking out to the wedding again before setting off. He had to find his way back to Gaia after all.


End file.
